


i want to become acutely aware of all i've taken for granted

by majesdane



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It wasn't like they hadn't danced around this for weeks.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	i want to become acutely aware of all i've taken for granted

Lana knew about Kalinda Sharma.

Then again, who didn't?

  
;;

  
If she were clever enough, she'd have said something like, _I think you're trying to seduce me_ , when Kalinda leaned in and her voice dropped to a dangerously low tone. But she wasn't really that clever and anyway, she didn't think Kalinda would be all that appreciative, so instead she just said, "Oh?" right before Kalinda leaned up and kissed her. And as far as kisses went, Lana thought, this was one of the better ones. She hadn't counted on being able to taste Kalinda's lipgloss on her tongue (just the faintest taste of vanilla and if she were that type of person, she'd probably swoon a bit), hadn't counted on just how _good_ it felt when Kalinda's fingers inched just up under her top, stroked the smooth skin there.

"It wasn't an issue because of that cop. I mean, it's wasn't because he was a guy, obviously," Lana said, stupidly, when they broke apart. "Really."

Kalinda arched an eyebrow. And there was her mouth again, right next to Lana's ear and her breath is hot on Lana's skin when she said, "Yeah? Are you sure?"

She wasn't, not really.

But it's not like she'd actually admit it out loud. Especially not to Kalinda.

  
;;

  
It wasn't like they hadn't danced around this for weeks.

  
;;

  
Kalinda's hands slipped up the front of Lana's blouse and in the back of her mind Lana knew that there were a lot more important things she should have been doing right now, but the truth was, she really couldn't concentrate on anything else, not when Kalinda cupped her breasts through her bra and squeezed them gently.

" _Oh_ ," Lana sighed and it felt like her legs were going to give out from underneath her.

"Is this enough to prove I'm trust worthy?" Kalinda asked, with a wide, knowing smirk, and Lana just grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her in for another, rougher kiss. Kalinda's hands pushed up underneath Lana's bra and Lana had to brace herself by pressing a hand to the small of Kalinda's back.

She swallowed, hard, as Kalinda's thumbs brushed across her nipples. "Yeah," she managed weakly. "A bit."

  
;;

  
She didn't know how Kalinda did it. Sweet one moment, hard the next. Hot and then cold. One moment she was brushing Lana off, the next she had her pinned against the wall of a storage shed, her hands up the front of Lana's shirt, a knee pressed firmly up between Lana's thighs. Fucking magic, Lana thought, ridiculously, and gripped Kalinda's shoulders for support, rocked her hips forward, frustrated. Apparently Kalinda's was set on torturing her first.

Fair enough, she supposed.

Through the haze of lust, Lana wondered if maybe it was worth saying something. About what the FBI was doing. Of course, she knew, it would be _wrong_ to say anything, but she didn't think it would be so hard to just give Kalinda a little push in the right direction.

Just, give her a bit of encouragement and nothing more, Lana thought, as Kalinda's fingers dropped to her pants, undoing the button and tugging down the zipper.

And then Lana just stopped thinking entirely.

  
;;

  
Truth be told, she'd been hoping for this for weeks now. She'd heard about Kalinda Sharma; Lana knew just how she worked. It was why she'd put her hand on top of Kalinda's that night they went out together, why she'd stroked her thumb back and forth along Kalinda's wrist.

"I want you to work under me," she'd said.

Even though the expression on Kalinda's face hadn't given her away at all, Lana had still known then that she'd accomplished her goal. Game, set, match. Everything else that had come after that had been easy; it'd been her goal all along to get Kalinda to seduce her --

(though it really wasn't seduction if she was waiting and wanting, was it?)

\-- under the pretense of winning her trust.

And that plan had _definitely_ panned out.

  
;;

  
Of course, she still had a job to do, and she'd kept after Kalinda for more than just the sex. But that _was_ the best part of all of this -- the most fun part to work for, anyway.

  
;;

  
Kalinda made her come with a tongue between her legs and Lana had made Kalinda come even quicker, one hand up Kalinda's skirt, fingers working smoothly; Kalinda had dug her nails into Lana's wrist so hard that she's drawn blood. And just as they were coming down, kissing lazily, sloppily, Kalinda's phone rang.

"Shit." Kalinda scrambled away, reaching for her jacket, which had been tossed over a packing crate. She checked the screen before answering. "Yeah?"

Lana watched her, trying to settle her racing heart.

"No, I haven't been running," Kalinda said, suddenly, and Lana had to smother a laugh.

When Kalinda hung up, she came over to Lana and kissed her once, lightly, before pulling away and shrugging on her leather jacket. "I've got to go."

Despite herself, Lana felt a swell of disappointment. "Will I see you again?"

Kalinda shoved her hands into her pockets; aside from looking pleasantly flushed, she didn't look at all like she'd just been fucking someone in a storage locker. There wasn't a single strand of hair out of place and her clothes didn't look even the least bit rumpled. Lana was impressed and jealous all at once; she felt another spark of lust lick along her belly.

"Do you want to see me again?" Kalinda asked, sounding almost bored.

Lana felt suddenly awkward. "Yes. I mean, if you want to. See me again. Yeah."

"Then maybe you will," Kalinda said, and turned to leave.

  
;;

  
"Here's the thing about Kalinda," Donna had said, over the phone, when Lana had called with questions. "She's a good fuck. But that's where it ends."

Lana hadn't known what she'd meant then.

But she did now.


End file.
